thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
The Forest of Magi Oar
The Forest of Magi Oar is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on November 11, 2011. Story Following the advice of the Elephants, the ThunderCats head to the Forest of Magi Oar. While WilyKit and WilyKat fetch firewood, Lion-O airs his frustration about not being able to get the Sword of Omens’ “Sight Beyond Sight” to work properly. When they light the wood, strange Forest Spirits emerge suddenly. Lion-O tries to use the Sword of Omens against the spirits but it does not respond. Suddenly, three beings who call themselves the Wood Forgers appear and use their paper magic to defeat the bird-like Forest Spirits. The trio then take the ThunderCats with them inside the forest where they show them their Paper Mill, a factory that turns timber into the paper that they need to perform their paper magic. The leader of the Wood Forgers, Zig, goes on to tell Lion-O that he and his people are under constant attack by a giant bird known as Viragor. At that moment, Viragor appears and attacks the Wood Forgers. The ThunderCats come to the rescue but aren’t of much use especially when the Sword of Omens does not respond again. Viragor carries Lion-O far away in its giant talons. There the giant bird reveals that it is in fact the Wood Forgers who are evil. He goes on to narrate the he is the protector of the Forest of Magi Oar and that the Wood Forgers, who came to the forest many years ago, are destroying the forest in order to make the paper for their magic. Lion-O realizes then why the Sword of Omens had not responded to him earlier because VIragor and the Forest Spirits were both good. Having learned the truth Lion-O and Viragor return to the School of Paper Arts where Lion-O tells the truth about the Wood Forgers to the rest of his team. The ThunderCats then defeat the Wood Forgers and Viragor then takes over the guardianship of the school set up by Zig and his Wood Forgers. The magnificent bird gifts Cheetara with a brand new Staff made from the oldest tree in the forest to replace the one that was broken earlier during their fight. Lion-O, now able to fully use “Sight Beyond Sight”, learns that the Spirit Stone that they are looking for is in a portal located in a hut in the Elephant Village and the Cats head back there. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia * When trying to fight Viragor, Lion-O utters the line: "Eye of Thundera, spirit of Jaga, Sword of Omens, do not fail me now!". In the original 1980s cartoon episode "Return to Thundera - Part V, Lion-O says almost the exact same thing when he yells: "Jaga, Thundercat ancestors, Eye of Thundera, Sword of Omens, do not fail me now!". * This episode was written by Peter Lawrence, who had written many episodes for the original 1980s ThunderCats cartoon series as well as serving as a script consultant on that show. Notable Quotes Tygra: You don't have to be a cleric to feel the Forest's magic. Panthro: Because you're smaller than me, you're younger than me, and not good for much else. Lion-O: You know we're going to have to settle this eventually. May the best cat win. Panthro: The problem with ghosts is you can't punch them in the face. Zig: While details are important, it is only when you step back that the entire picture comes into view. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 2 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Official Preview Clip Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Peter Lawrence